Dimension Crossers
by Sorcerer SMC
Summary: This story is a series of adventures that include many great tales, references, humor, and many more. This is a big crossover between so many things so be prepared
1. Gotcha Pork Roast

One beautiful night in Gold City, Sorcerer SMC (or SMC for short) and his good friend Rainbow Dash The Hedgehog Productions (or Dashie for short) were entering a local diner in the city to get some dinner. They say their friend Cedric, a sorcerer from the kingdom of Enchantia, working their as a chef. "Cedric?" Dashie asked in confusion, "Oh hi Dashie, hey SMC, how's it been lately?" The sorcerer replied with his question.

"Great!" She said before she asked "Why are you working at a diner?" Then Cedric responds by saying "I'm taking a month off of work at the castle... so might as well work at this Japanese Diner!" "Well you are one of the many roommates in my mansion so you're pretty close to home" SMC stated before Cedric asked both of them "May I take your order?" "Can I get the Chaliapin Steak Don?" Dashie asked before the request was accepted, then SMC said "I'll take the chicken!"

"Hmmm what kind of chick- OHHH I got the best idea! You'll see" Cedric stated as he began cooking dinner for the two heroes. "Where did he learn to cook so well" The young knight asked his friend, "I guess he's been binge watching cooking shows and anime..." she replied before someone broke into the diner and destroyed all the meat with its flames. "You call this a restaurant?" He said before revealing himself to be Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.

"Hades?" SMC exclaimed in shock, "Correct and I'm getting rid of this excuse for a restaurant" he stated before Cedric came over and said to Hades "You can't!" Then Hades thought it over and had an idea, he snaps his fingers at him and says "Tell you what Cedric, even though all the meat is destroyed, I want you to make the juiciest meat dish so I don't have to close this dump down!" "You can do this Cedric" SMC stated to give the sorcerer confidence.

Cedric then pulled out some ingredients and began cutting potatoes, before he firmly chops the onions and mushrooms. Hades was analyzing what he was doing and thought to himself "Wait...I ruined all the meat in this restaurant...what could he be making without decent ingredients?" Cedric then adds more and more ingredients as SMC shouted "GO CEDRIC GO!" The sorcerer gets a sauce pan on the flaming hot stove and pours red wine and sake sweet soy sauce into the pan before dropping some butter in it.

Hades then said "Impossible...how could he make such a perfect pork roast?" Then Cedric answered by saying "You thought you ruined all the meat in the fridge? You did, but what you didn't realize is that I had just bought thick slices a bacon for tomorrow!" Then he pours the sauce on the meat and placed a water crease on it before asking "Wanna try a bite?" The Lord of the Underworld slices a piece and takes a bite before his eyes widen and he shouts "F**KING DELICIOUS!"

"I knew you could do this Cedric!" SMC stated as he was in great pride for his roommate. "You know what? Screw what I said earlier, keep this place open!" Hades exclaimed which made Cedric and his two friends even more happier.

End of Chapter 1


	2. An EVIL Halloween

October 31st 2018

Sorcerer SMC was at the Gold City Hotel, and some of his friends were there too to help decorate the hotel's grand lobby for the Dimension Crossers' 2018 Halloween Party. "Oh how I love Halloween, the spooky decorations, the candy, the songs (either Halloween music, villain songs, or fan made horror game songs), the costumes, and the jack-o lanterns!" He said with a smile before he asked Stealth Elf and Gaston "Speaking of which, how are the pumpkins coming along?"

"All in order SMC, Gaston, Frollo, and I have been carving a ton of pumpkins that Blair thankfully gave us" she stated before Gaston says with both hope and concer"I really Osaka is excited for being the host of this year's Halloween party." "Oh I think she will be, I just hope no villains ruin the party like they almost did last year..." SMC said with a shrug.

"Oh right, when the Delightful Children invited us to their mansion for a Halloween party before they, as well as Bowser and the Darkness, tried bribing us into creating a movie version of that awful Phantom of the Opera sequel (a.k.a Love Never Dies)" Yoko Emerald, one of SMC's closest friends, said as she entered before SMC saw her and got excited as he exclaimed "Yoko!" Before he ran over and hugged her with glee.

"I'm glad to see you again too SMC, I got the orange lights, purple lights, and cobwebs" She stated as she pulled them out of her shopping bag. "That'll give me enough time to put them all around the lobby with my magic!" Cedric stated before he pointed his magic wand at the lights and cobwebs and shouted "Floticus Hoverous!" And casted a hovering spell on the decorations, causing them to hover and decorate themselves on specific spots of the hotel's grand lobby.

Meanwhile, in the streets of the city, a dark portal opened up as a few members of E.V.I.L. came out of it. This included SMG3 (SMG4's enemy and the weakest member of the team), Cree Lincoln (one of the more powerful members and leader of the Teen Ninjas), Jafar (another one of the more powerful members), and last, but not least, Bowser (the leader)

As Cree spots the hotel she grins evilly and says "Lord Bowser, the target is found!" Bowser was delighted to hear the news as he laughed manically before he replied "Excellent, now we can devise a plan to crash the party, claim the hotel, and look for the treasure!"

"What exactly are you talking about Bowser?" SMG3 asked in a both curious and stupid way before Bowser got a little furious. "YOU IDIOT! The treasure we're claiming is Hotaru's grave!" He exclaimed to SMG3. "Oh I get it, that makes perfect sense!" He replied with a silly look on his face. "Ugh, despite having a pitiful member on our league, we're still close to claiming our prize!" Jafar exclaimed before Bowser replied "Yes Jafar, but we all have to wait to crash the party until midnight!" Before evilly laughing.

Later that night, the Halloween party officially began, everyone was in their costumes, and the atmosphere of the party was entirely spooky, nothing but orange and purple lights and jack-o lanterns for lighting, and tons of other fantastic decorations everywhere. The music and beats were being played by DJ Pon3, a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch, and the band that was also playing music was Gorillaz (since Kaos, Meen, Cedric, and some of the others befriended them even Murdoc).

Xl, a red Mobian Fox was sitting at one of the tables with Dashie. "I really love your Phantom costume Dashie!" Xl said as Dashie blushed before she replied "Thanks, I'm really loving how SMC decorated and planned out everything!" Then Loki came over and said "Can't blame him, he can get pretty creative at these kinds of things, he is a really creative-" before Dashie interrupts him and says "Yes I know, he and I have been good friends for a long long time!"

Around 11:55 PM, the music stopped as Osaka came to the stage for an announcement. "Welcome folks, and thank you for attending this year's Halloween party, I am really honored to be the party's host, because all of you guys have supported me over the past year and I'd just like to say that all of you guys are the best friends I've ever had!" She stated as everyone cheered.

A few minutes later the members of E.V.I.L. crashed the Halloween party and threw everyone out (which is basically my HMV of "It's Our House Now" on my YouTube channel, and this chapter of Dimension Crossers shows both what happens beforehand and afterwards).

"Well that's a fine how do you do!" Junkrat said with disappointment. "I knew we should've done our gig at the Haunted Mansion-" Murdoc said before the other members of Gorillaz shouted "NO MORE SPIRIT HOUSES!" "Alright Fine, geez!" Murdoc replies.

"We need a way to get back in their." Stealth said before she thought of something and exclaimed "I think I've got an idea!" "Oh so you have the good ideas Elfie!" Junkrat said with jealousy. "Come on Junkrat this is serious!" She replied to him before she continued to explain her plan "Maybe since we could plan out some kind of attack"

Everyone started agreeing until Osaka shouted "WAAAIIIIIITTTT!" As everyone looked at her. "We shouldn't fight, we should start a truce!" She exclaimed leaving everyone to become curious and ask questions. Then she said "Look I know it's rough since E.V.I.L. is our worst enemies, but Halloween is a holiday, we shouldn't fight, we should start our usual end of the year truce from now until the end of New Years Day!"

"She has a point guys, we can't always fight." Dashie said before SMC reluctantly agreed, got close to the doors and said "You're right, let's go in and tell them!" And so they opened the doors and entered the hotel as all the villains noticed. "What are you pathetic heroes doing back here? Didn't we kick you out?" Bowser asked as he was starting to get a little angry again.

"Yes, but we didn't come to fight, we've come to realize something important!" Dashie said to him before SMC says "Thanks to Osaka, we've learned that heroes and villains shouldn't always fight, especially on a holiday!" All the members of E.V.I.L. heard what he said and started agreeing. Then Bowser let go of his anger and asked "Truce?" Before SMC replied "Yes, until January 2nd!" Before everyone else was accepted back into the party.

"Sure Halloween is a time for spirits and spookiness, but it's also a time for villains!" Stealth Elf said to Cedric before he replied "Yeah, I know how that felt, anyways that concludes another glorious Halloween!"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Tis the Season for Disaster Part 1

" _Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you are about to be told, took place in the realms of the Fictional Universe, it was a time in December of 2016 when Christmas was almost taken over. Now you probably wondered what happened that faithful time of year, if you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!"_

December 24th 2016, Kaos was taking a nice nap in the basement of SMC's Mansion, then some of his fellow sorcerer friends came over to wake him up and ask him a favor. "Kaos!" I M Meen exclaimed before Kaos woke up and shouted "GAAAAHHHHHH WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO WITH MY...oh, good morning Meen, and to you too Cedric!"

"Sorry if you were having a bad dream, but we were wondering if you'd help us get some Christmas decorations for the Christmas party we're having tonight!" Cedric said. "Sure, I just hope Stealth Elf doesn't try to pull a prank on us...she's been acting a little...strange lately now that she's been hanging with that vampire skater I once knew..." Kaos said with a nervous tone before Meen replied "Oh don't worry about them, they're already occupied since they've been playing Mario Kart with Frollo and Gaston for the past few days!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? To Gold City!" Cedric exclaimed before they went upstairs, exited the mansion, and got on Cedric's flying machine before they head off to Gold City to shop for some Christmas decorations. Meanwhile in a far away castle, that used to belong to Dark Lord, a short and evil scientist named Dr Neo Cortex (this is before he was reformed) was going over a checklist.

"Take Dark Lord's Castle check, kidnap Jack Skellington check, get The Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas..." he said to himself before he realized that he wasn't able to get that book yet. With him was another evil scientist, Dr Eggman/Robotnik, who was mad at Cortex for not getting the book yet. "You idiot! You haven't gotten the book yet? Lord Bowser needs it for our plan!" He yelled to Cortex before they both heard the castle's doorbell ringing.

"Ugh, let's just get back to the throne room, the new recruits have just arrived!" Dr Eggman shrugged before he and Cortex walked down the dark and ominous halls of the castle and into the throne room. You see, Eggman and Cortex we're now apart of a 'currently-starting' new villain league called E.V.I.L. (Every Villain Is Lemons) and it was started and led by the King of the Koopas, Bowser.

He and his son, Bowser Jr were sitting on a new throne, since the throne room has been redecorate, and was waiting for Eggman and Cortex to arrive. As one of the hallway doors to the throne room opened, Cortex exclaimed "We're here!" Before Bowser silenced him by shouting "QUIET! The new recruits have just arrived!"

Then the leader of the Teen Ninjas, and one of Bowser's most trusted members, Cree Lincoln said to her master "Lord Bowser, I'd like you to welcome our newest members and my greatest partners in evil, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" Before she opened the hallway doors and revealed 5 children in suits and dresses.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, new master!" They said with such sinister grins on their faces.

"Oh now this is gonna be great!" Bowser exclaimed before continuing his statement, "What can you 5 do to help us?" "We are experts in using weapons, vehicles, and giant mechs...oh and magic!" They stared as they pulled out the exact book Bowser was looking for, the book was labeled "'The Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas.'

"You've found the book we need! Excellent work children! You did great unlike Cortex over here..." Bowser said before Cortex yelled "I can here you ya know!" "Never mind him, we finally got everything we need to conquer this wretched holiday! Especially now that we've captured the one who can stop us!" Cree said as she revealed a cage that had Jack Skellington inside of it.

"You fiends won't get away with this!" He yelled before Bowser replied with an evil smile on his face "We already have, and if any of your friends try to save you, we'll be ready for them!" Before he and all the other villains began laughing evilly. Back at SMC's Mansion, Dashie was pouring herself a jug of root beer in the kitchen before SMC came in with a new friend and said "Hi Dashie!"

"Hey SMC, how's everything been-" she replied before she saw a new friend that SMC brought with him. This new friend was a 22 year old female with blonde hair, blue eyes, a light blue sleeveless shirt, ripped jean shorts and some pretty thicc hips. "Who's this?" Dashie asked SMC before he replied "Oh, this is Yoko Emerald she helped fix my hover-cycle last week remember?"

"Oh right, now I remember, why is she here?" She asked with a curious look on face, "I'm here to help out with tonight's Christmas party, after all tonight is Christmas Eve!" Yoko replied with a cute smile on her face. "Alright, welcome to the gang Yoko!" Dashie said as she shook Yoko's hand.

Then the front door opened as Kaos, Meen, and Cedric returned with the decorations and shouted "WE'RE BACK!" "Oh hey guys, good to see you back so soon!" Dashie said as she came over and helped them bring in the decorations inside. "How did you guys get these decorations so quickly?" Yoko asked before Stealth Elf appeared out of nowhere with one of the bags and said "They had a little help from me and Gaston!"

"Elfie!" Both SMC and Yoko exclaimed before she replied "It's good to see you two again as well, but what are we waiting for? Let's get decorating!" However SMC had an idea and said "You know...before we get started decorating, we could start listening down everyone's wishes for Christmas!" "That's an excellent idea!" Stealth Elf replied before she gave him a high five and blowed a kiss at him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Tis the Season for Disaster Part 2

December 24th 2016, 4:30 PM, right outside of the mansion, SMC was finished making a device that'll help send letters of people's Christmas wishes. All someone had to do was put the letter in the bottle and then SMC would put it in the device in order for it to send the letters.

"Alright who's up first?" He asked before Bubbles, one of the Powerpuff Girls came up and said "I would like a bunch of different plushies for me and my new friends, right guys?" Then a few members of the Red Team; Scout, Soldier, Heavy, Medic, and Spy; sped up to Bubbles when she asked that question to them. "We're already in line little one!" Soldier exclaimed before he high fives Bubbles.

SMC puts the first letter in the device and presses the send button before it went straight for the Gold City post office. Then he sees that Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl were next in line and asks "What are your wishes girls?" "A sweet and comfy blanket for our front yard bed~" Stealth said before she and Roller Brawl hugged each other. As SMC sends that letter, more and more characters shared their wishes.

"More dozen eggs!" Gaston said whole flexing his muscles before Frollo replied "Good choice!" As SMC continued sending more letters he almost felt tired, that was until a voice said "Whoa buddy, it looks like you need a break from sending all those letters!" When SMC heard the voice he woke up a little and looked around to see who said that.

He then looks down in front of the desk and sees a Koopa with an orange shell and a hat with Squidward's face on it. "Who are you little one?" He asked before the Koopa responded "My name is KB, and I'm really interested in your big Christmas party, and your mansion looks amazing!"

"Nice to meet you KB, I am Sorcerer SMC, but you can call me SMC for short!" He said to KB. "Maybe I can help you and your friends out with decorating the place for the party!" He suggested before SMC replied "Sure thing, just follow me and the decorating shall begin!"

KB then followed SMC to the decorations so that they could begin decorating. Meanwhile near the backyard, Dark Lord, someone who used to be an enemy of SMC, but was reformed in summer of 2016, was meeting up with Dashie for a little talk. "You wanted to see me Dashie?" He asked, "Yes, yesterday Jack Skellington said he'd be at the party around 4:00, and he's still not here yet, what do you think could be going on?" Dashie said with so much concern

"I honestly don't know but-" Dark Lord said before another voice interrupted them and said "He's been captured and taken hostage!" "Who said that?" Dark Lord asked before the mysterious revealed to be one of the most skilled and probably the smartest member of KND Sector V, Numbuh 5. "Wait...I know you, you're with the KND right?" Dashie said before she responded "You's correct, the name's Abigale Lincoln, but you can me Numbuh 5!"

"Where is Jack?" The reformed dark ruler asked, "He's being held hostage by a new league of villains, my older sister Cree is with them and right now they's using some kind of castle on another part of this island as a lair!" She explained before Dark Lord gasped and exclaimed "Wait a minute...that's my old castle! We need to save him!"

"You're right Jack, if whoever has Jack right is trying to ruin Christmas, we need to stop them and save Jack, you think you could give us a ride Abby?" Dashie asked before she responded, "You're in for one hell of a holiday adventure baby! Let's go save your friend!" They all dashed over to her vehicle and began their quest to save Jack Skellington.

Back at the front yard of the mansion, everyone was decorating for the party. Decorating the tree, setting up all the tables and preparing the food, and putting all the lights, reefs, and garland on the outside of the mansion. "Hey Kaos?" Oswald asked Kaos before he turned around and responded "Yes Oswald?" "Have you seen Dashie? She's hasn't been decorating anywhere around here!" He said with worry. "You know maybe she needs some time to herself, in fact why don't we go check on her and see!" Kaos said before he and the lucky rabbit walked to the backyard of the mansion.

When they arrived, they came across a letter with an evil-looking. "Hey what's this?" Kaos asked before he picked up the letter and began reading it. The letter said "By the time you read this, Dashie, Dark Lord, and Numbuh 5 are on their way to our castle to try and save their precious Skellington, but what they don't know is that they're in for a little duel, try and help them if you can, from the new and in development villain league, E.V.I.L."

They both gasp in horror after reading it before Kaos said "We gotta help them, we need a ride that'll help us catch up to them!" Then a jet arrived above them, with an old friend saying "Did someone need a ride?"

December 24th 2016, 5:00 PM, Dashie and some of the others arrived right in front of Dark Lord's old castle. "We're here, now we just need a way to get inside without being seen!" Dark Lord said before a giant, dragon-shaped plane flew over them as Kaos and Oswald jumped out of it and landed near the others. "Kaos? Oswald? What are you guys doing here?" Dashie asked

"We came to help, we saw a strange letter from this place stating that there was gonna be a duel!" Kaos said as Oswald was looking up at the the jet they flew on and said "Thanks for the ride Kaiba!" "Anything for some old friends!" Kaiba responded before Mokuba said to them "Good luck on saving Jack!" "Shut up Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted before the jet flew away.

The castle's front doors then opened by themselves for Dashie and the others to enter. As they entered the hallways of the castle Dark Lord says "You know being back at my old castle reminds me of all the times I used to be evil before Dashie and Heartless showed me the light." "Yeah that was back before SMC changed his video rating to PG-13" Dashie replied with a smile. "I'm glad you're feeling confident about this place man, but it gives me the creeps being here!" Abby said before they reached the main throne room.

"That's strange, it's empty..." Dark Lord said before Numbuh 5 replied "That might mean there's an ambush waiting for us sooner or later." Then someone else entered the throne room, it was someone who knew Dashie, Kaos, and Oswald before, Maximilian Pegasus. "Well well well, if it isn't the adorable little pony, the wimpy portal master, and some new faces, oh and Mickey Mouse's pathetic runt of a brother!" Pegasus said with an evil grin on his face.

"How dare you talk about Oswald like that!...but why am I always the adorable one?" Dashie said with a both angry and curious look on her face. "You keep asking yourself that." Oswald stated before Pegasus said "Oswald boy, you haven't changed, you 3 are always so easily fired up!" "We're NOT easily fired up!" Kaos said before Pegasus responded "Then I won't mind telling you that once I win this duel, I plan to turn Kaiba Corp into a company that specializes in children's trading cards."

"Ummmmmm, it already does tha-" Dashie tried explaining before he interrupted her and said "For actual children." "HOW DARE YOU PEGASUS! YOU'RE A MANIAC!" Kaos yelled with so much rage. "Are you ready for the rematch of the century Kaos boy? Dashie and her friends, Maximilian Pegasus, Mario vs Pikachu, no items, Final Destination!" Pegasus stated as a gigantic duel monsters board table was summoned.

"See what I mean about the writing these days?" Dashie asked before Dark Lord replies "Yeah we never did that before." As Oswald was ready to fight Pegasus in a duel he said "We'll take you on Pegasus, but first let me update my iTunes!" "Why do you have iTunes on your duel disk?" Pegasus asked Oswald before he responded "Oh you know just in case a cheesy montage breaks through and I need some terrible 90's teen music to play through it!"

"You're taste in music is just as bad as your taste in duel monster cards Oswald boy!" Pegasus said, "If you wanna be my lover, then you've got to get past my BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Oswald exclaimed showing his card before Pegasus asked "Is that a promise?" "No I was just cleverly turning the lyrics of your favorite song against you!" Oswald replied.

"You're shiny beast does look impressive Oswald, but as you well know, only a toon-type monster can destroy one of my toons!" Pegasus explained before Dark Lord shouted "We're not going to let a technicality stop us!" "Oh a technicality like...the rules of the game?" Pegasus asked Dark Lord before he responded "Yeah those things are annoying!"

"Well then this might stop you!" Pegasus said before he pulled out one of his cards and places it on the duel disk before continuing his statement as "Allstar by Smash Mouth" plays in the background"I activate the Shrek is Love Shrek is Life card, looks like the card game was ogre before it even began!" "I told you my 90's music would come in handy! Oswald exclaimed before Pegasus says "And now I summon Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"

"You turned Kaiba's favorite dragon into a cartoon! Now no one is going to take it seriou-" Dashie said before Pegasus interrupted her and asked "Didn't Kaiba boy drop two of you off here in a ridiculously dragon-shaped plane?" She then says "There is no way that it-" before he interrupts her again and asks "And aren't his bedsheets Blue Eyes White Dragon-themed?" "We can neither confirm or deny tha-" She said before being interrupted one last time. "And doesn't he like to secretly play dress up and call himself "Blue Eyes White Dragon Man?" He asked

"It's Kaiba Man, and he doesn't even do that ever so SHUT UP!" Dashie yelled before Pegasus responded "He may pretend to by Kaiba Man, but he'll always just be Kaiba boy!" Then Kaos got in Oswald's spot and says "That's it, I activate Charm of Levitation, which will allow me to draw cards anytime I attack and fail to destroy one of your monsters, which means I can keep drawing cards until I win!"

"Won't you loose if you draw all your cards!" Pegasus asked in a teasing tone before Kaos yelled "God damnit Pegasus, stop bringing up the rules, it's like this game matters to you or something!" Then Pegasus says to Toon Blue Eyes "Toon Blue Eyes, attack Kaos' life points directly!"

"I activate Negate Attack! Negate Attack is a card that when activated, prevents your monsters from being-" Kaos states before Pegasus interrupts him and asks "Are you explaining Negate Attack to me?" "Yeah do you even know what it does?" He asks before Pegasus responds "Everyone does, it says it in the name, it negates an attack!"

"Don't try to fool us with your psychic mumbo jumbo Pegasus!" Oswald says before he replies "I don't have to be psychic to know what f**king Negate Attack does!" "Kaos will negate your face in a second!" Oswald exclaims. "Not after he's done explaining it for 3 hours I'm sure!" Pegasus said before Dark Lord responds "Speaking of explanations I think we're owed one, you brought us to my old castle to duel us under bizarre circumstances, but now you've spent the whole duel using the same monsters you used back in season 1 of both the original Yu Gi Oh series and the abridged series!"

"You're a lot of things Pegasus, but predictable isn't one of them!" Dashie stated before Pegasus smiled evilly and said "Ohhhhhh Dashie and the others have found me out, I've been a bad little boy, naughty naughty Pegasus!" Then Kaos whispered "Settle isn't one of them either?" Before Pegasus responded "Get ready for a surprise Kaos boy!" Before it was revealed that he wasn't actually Pegasus, it was really Cree Lincoln using the disguise ability from her battle ready armor.

"Finally I can stop doing that ridiculous voice!" She said as everyone was a little surprised. "I don't know who you are, but that's still a more impressive reveal than Kylo Ren!" Dashie said before Abby told her "That's Cree Lincoln, my older sister and captain of the Teen Ninjas!" "You are correct Abby, and I knew you'd help these poor souls find their friend!" She said before laughing evilly

"Damnit, you know usually around these times, Yugi would tell me to believe in the power of the cards" Dashie said before she heard a female voice (that no one else can hear) say "You must believe Dashie!" "Yugi? Why does your voice sound like a girl?" She asked before the female voice responded "You have been chosen Dashie, you must use the mighty Bakugan dragon Leonidas!"

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Yugi (the real one) looks at his card and says "Whoa this thing's a shiny? I better update my online auction!" Back at the castle Dashie exclaimed "I lay down my Leonidas on the duel table!" Before Cree asked "Wait a minute did you just summon a monster from a different game?" "Yeah so?" Dashie asked before Cree responded "That's against the rules isn't it?"

"Screw the rules, I have a Leonidas dragon!" She said before there as an awkward silence for a few seconds. "Aw shit did I just kill that joke?" She asked herself before Cree responded, "It seems you did, sorry Dashie, but I activate contagion of madness, causing us BOTH to loose!" As a beam came from the table and pushed Dashie away as she said "Ow my leg!"

"Dashie you're leg hurt again!" Oswald exclaimed before she responded "That's my secret Oswald, it's always my leg. Then a bucn of cages fall down and trap them, all excep for Numbuh 5 who dodges as she shouted "Look out!" before she grabbed Kaos' arm and dragged him before they both escape. Unfortunately while everyone else was still in cages, the other members showed up. "SURPRISE!" Bowser said as he saw that everyone was trapped, until he saw two empty cages "Where's Numbuh 5 and Kaos?" Bowser asked before Cree responded "Forget them sir, we'll get them later on when our plan begins!"

"What plan?" Dashie asked in anger before Bowser responded "To conqure Christmas once and for all now that we have this book and your friend!" As he revealed Jack was in a cage as well. "You let us go NOW!" Dashie said before Bowser responded "Oh that's not gonna happen, we can't let you ruin our plans this time!" As he and everyone else began laughing evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Tis the Season for Disaster Part 3

December 24th 2016, 5:30 PM, SMC and the rest of the Dimension Crossers were enjoying their annual Christmas Eve party, the party was both inside the mansion and outside in the mansion's front yard. Yoko Emerald and Stealth Elf were sitting together at one of the outdoor tables and talking to each other while having dinner.

"Wow you really do that?" Yoko asked Stealth Elf, "Yep, it was a fantastic night!" She replied before Yoko got an idea and said "You know Stealth Elf, now that you've told me about these 'Magma Burritos' that you've created, I'm thinking I could help make them famous throughout other realms in the Fictional Universe!" Stealth immediately gasped and exclaimed "That's a great idea Yoko, I'm sure a lot of girls are going to love and enjoy my Magma Burritos~" before she and Yoko high five each other.

"Okay everyone, here's the last letter, who's ready?" SMC asked before everyone was cheering in so much joy and excitement. Although before he could put the last letter in, something strange suddenly crash landed into part of the front of the mansion. "What the hell was that?" KB shouted before Bubbles gasps and says "Could it be...?"

Then Bowser came out disguised as Santa Claus and said "Merry Christmas!" Everyone was a happy as they cheered with joy, except for SMC, Yoko, and Stealth Elf. "That Santa kinda looks familiar to someone, but I can't put my finger on who i5 is." SMC said before Bowser was doing his clever Santa voice and said "I have a special present for all of you!" Before he changed back to his original voice and said "YOUR UTTER DEFEAT!" Before he took off his disguise and revealed himself.

Everyone gasped in horror and panic as Yoko shouted "You again?!" "Aren't you surprised?" Bowser said as he was holding his book 'The Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas.' "Everyone down, he's got a book!" Soldier shouted. Bowser then began saying a dark spell "Karru Marri Odanna Loma Molonu Karrano!" Then dark magic began spreading everywhere. "What the Hell is going on?" Scout asked before Heavy replies "It's a trap!" Then Bowser exclaimed "Right you are fat man!" Before he opened a dark portal and jumped in it.

Suddenly that dark portal began sucking everyone in as they were screaming with horror. Gaston grabbed Frollo's hands to save him and said "Hang on Frollo!" Before Bubbles accidentally bumped into them, due to the portal's power, causing them to be sucked in as well. Luckily Cedric was quick enough to use his magic wand and teleport himself and Meen to another location to avoid being sucked in!

Everyone that was sucked into the portal ended up in some kind of mysterious realm. It was a dark realm that looked similar to a volcanic area, but it had a large, purple, Christmas tree-like tower in the center. Everyone woke up as SMC asked "Where are we?" Stealth Elf then replied "We seem to have stumbled into another dimension."

"Awwwww this ain't good!" Scout said in fear before Bowser and the other members revealed themselves in front of the large tree. "Welcome to your last battle Dimension Crossers, now prepare to meet your doom!" Bowser exclaimed before wind started blowing out of nowhere. "Hey what's going on?" KB asked before a giant mech appeared in front of them.

This mech was invented by Dr Eggman himself and is now being used by the DCFDTL, who were controlling the mech. "RUNNNNN!" Bubbles shouted before half of the group made a run for it while SMC fainted. However some of the others didn't run away and were ready to fight. "Get ready guys!" Stealth Elf exclaimed as she pulled out her blades.

"Here we go again!" Spy shrugged to himself as he pulled out his gun as well. "Get behind me doctor!" Heavy said before Medic got behind him and used his ubercharge on Heavy to keep him healed and replied "Got it!" Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl were spearing towards the giant mech together. "Go for the legs!" Stealth said, "Right back at ya Elfie!" Roller replied before Stealth jumped up towards the mech's head (which didn't have a face because it was where the DCFDTL were controlling it).

"You're fast, but not fast enough!" She said as she threw her blades at the mech like boomerangs which caused a direct hit. "Hey nice aiming there!" Roller said as Stealth landed and replied "I gotta good feeling about th-" before they were both grabbed by the mech's arms and put in a giant cage with the other prisoners.

"Stealth Elf! Roller Brawl!" Gaston shouted before Frollo replied "Keep shooting!" Gaston immediately does what Frollo said as Heavy and Spy do the same. Then one of the mech's hands turned into a laser canon before Spy gasped and exclaimed "Incoming!" Then the laser canon fired at them and blew them away. "Giant is killing us!" Heavy said as the DCFDTL use the mech to grab some of them and put them in the cage as well, luckily some of the others made it.

Back on Diamond Island, Meen and Cedric were concerned about the others. "Oh Merlin's Mushrooms, what are we going to do about this?" Cedric asked Meen before he replied "I don't know, I'm more worried about Kaos right now!" But then Numbuh 5 came in front of the two sorcerers with Kaos before Meen said "Less worried now..."

"Kaos, thank goodness you're alright, some of our enemies have returned and took our friends to another real-" Cedric stated before Kaos interrupted and said "Yes I know what's going on I found out earlier with the help of a new friend, fellas, meet Abigail Lincoln, otherwise known as Numbuh 5!"

"It's nice to meet your friends Kaos, but we need to save your other friends!" Numbuh 5 said before she turned to Meen and Cedric and continued her statement "You saw them gettin sucked into a dark portal right?" "Yes, but we teleported here to be safe!" Cedric replied. "Well we need to go back, jump into the portal and save our friends!" Abigail said as the 3 sorcerers nodded before they ran back with her.

Back in the dark realm, Yoko Emerald and Bubbles were the only ones who weren't put in cages yet, but they were scared. Fortunately, SMC finally woke up and said "Ughhh what happened-" before he gasped and saw that almost everyone was in the cage. "Oh no...almost everyone is trapped!" He mumbled before he became angry and said "You're going to pay for this! ULTIMATE FORM READY!" Then he began transforming into his powerful form of light, Ultimate SMC, rainbow tattoo-lines appeared all over his arms and he now had golden angel wings.

"This is gonna be great!" Dashie said as she was trapped in the cage with everyone else. "Don't worry everybody, I'm coming!" SMC exclaimed as he flew towards the mech. "Poor poor soul!" The DCFDTL smiled as they grinned before firing the mech's laser canon at him, luckily he pulls out his sword to protect himself from the laser. "Give back my friends you fiends!" He shouted before deflecting the laser back at the mech.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH" The DCFDTL shouted as their mech fell to the ground. "Woohoo!" Bubbles shouted before SMC said to her and Yoko "Come on, now's our chance!" Bowser got furious and shouted "GRRRRRRRRR FELLOW MEMBERS, GET THEM!" "Yes sir!" Dr Eggman and Cortex jumped down and started charging at SMC and began fighting him.

Yoko pulled out her emerald sword and exclaimed "Tonight we dine in HELL!" As she charged towards Cortex and blasted Cortex into the Sky by using a sword slash. Then Dr Eggman summoned tons of his robots and badniks to attack and said "STOP THEM!" "Uh oh!" SMC said before Bubbles finally became brave enough to join in and said "Now it's my turn!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Hug and cuddle my badniks to dea-" Dr Eggman said before Bubbles rhis Eggmobile and threw him into the sky, then as the robots and badniks were coming after her she said "I'M HARDCORE!" Before she started attacking them so much. Then Cree came down and said to SMC "Hey lover boy~" before she began using her seductive tricks on him.

SMC then changed back to his normal form after being seduced, but not before Cree shocked him with her weapon. "AUUUUUGGHHHHHH" He exclaimed before Cree throws him into the cage. "SMC!" Yoko said before she got mad at Cree and said "Oh you're gonna pay for that!"

But before Yoko could attack Cree, she got hit by a laser. "OWWWW" she shouted as Cree put her in the cage as well before she said "Thanks for the help friends!" To The DCFDTL, who weren't controlling the mech anymore, but were carrying a smaller laser canon of their own. "The pleasure is ours, now all we need to do is defeat the little one!" They said as they aimed their laser gun at Bubbles and began firing.

However Bubbles was quick enough to dodge it by flying around, but she couldn't keep it up forever. Then a dark portal above her opened as Numbuh 5 and the 3 sorcerers came out from the portal and landed on the ground. Cedric sat up and said "I should've found the soft landing potion before doing that!" Before he and the others see what's going on.

"Well well well, look who decided to crash the party!" Cree said as Bowser and Bowser Jr came down. "Ah the 3 weak sorcerers and your puny little sister!" Bowser said before laughing evilly with Cree. The DCFDTL then said "No matter, we can finish THEM off too and then NOTHING will stand in our way!" Before they aimed their laser gun at them.

Cedric: **There's just no way that we can win their skills are powerful, they fight too well because they've got a magic book...**

Kaos: Listen both of you... **they're gonna end the Dimension Crossers, they're gonna wipe out our card game!**

Meen: Never!

Kaos: **Unless we break their evil spell book into pieces.**

Meen: Guys... **we've been through so much stuff...**

Cedric: **I had to hear Meen rapping...**

Kaos: **That was rough!**

Kaos, Meen, and Cedric: **Now it's time to take these suckers down!**

Meen: **Come on Cedric now it's time to blow doors down!**

Cedric: **I hear you Meen now it's time to blow doors down.**

Meen: **So make your move, cause I'm throwing a face down!**

Kaos: **Okay make sure you don't summon a gay cloud...**

Kaos, Meen, and Cedric: **Now we've got to take these suckers down!**

Kaos: **Our new friends will make sure they won't take us down!**

Numbuh 5 and Bubbles: *attacking* **La la la la la la la la la!**

Cree: **No, this can't be happening how do we take them down?**

Meen: **We're gonna beat your whole paradox, no doubt about it our magic ROCKS!**

Cedric: **As far as villains go in KND, you may be powerful, but not to me!**

Kaos: **That's right you've messed with the wrong herd, we're not just anyone, We're Sorcerers!**

Kaos, Meen, and Cedric: **We're Sorcerers (17x)**

The 3 sorcerers then combined their magic and fired it at the villains before Bowser used his dark magic to stop it before he said "You guys are f**king lame, come on Cedric you're coming with us!" This catches Dashie's attention as she begins to escape the cage. "So long weaklings!" Cree exclaimed before she shot a lightning bolt at the sorcerers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dashie exclaimed as she created an energy shield around Cedric that deflected the lightning bolt back at the villains and stunned. This caused the cage to break open and have everyone escape. "OWWWWWW JESUS, THAT HURTS SO MUCH!" Bowser said as he dropped the book before Jack was able to grab it in time. The villains then see Jack with the book before Cree exclaimed "Oh no!"

Jack then uses the reverse spell to start putting everything back to normal. "Karrano Molonu Loma Odanna Marri KARRU!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser shouted as a portal above him opened and sucked all the villains in, but before Bowser could get sucked in, he grabbed on to part of the mech and said "Curse you Jack, and Curse you Sorcerers!...I'LL GET YOU DIMENSION CROSSERRRRRRRRSSSSS!"

As Bowser was finally sucked into the portal, it closed for good. "Huh I think we may have just killed a man!" Kaos said before Cedric replies "If anyone asks, Meen did it!" "Yeah! Wait what?" Meen asked before a flash of light surrounded the entire place. Everyone then ended up back in front of SMC's Mansion.

"WE LIVE!" Heavy exclaimed as everyone cheered, although Jack was feeling guilty feeling everything was his fault again. He walked up to SMC and said "Forgive me sir, I'm afraid I made a terrible mess of your holiday party..." But then everyone smiled before SMC said "Awww no no no Jack, this time we owe you our gratitude for helping us stop those villains from destroying Christmas once and for all!"

"In fact here's a little present for you!" Dashie said as she gave Jack something familiar, it was his old Santa outfit. "My Sandy Claws outfit?" He asked before Dashie replied "For a friend who saved us all." Jack then smiled and put on the outfit before saying "Merry Christmas, to one and all!" Before everyone began cheering as the sun began rising, it was officially Christmas Day!

THE END...of this chapter there will still be plenty of more chapters that'll take place on different dates to show different events.


	6. Just One Person

One day at the annual Fall Fair in the front yard of SMC's Mansion, a bunch of characters were having a good time with all the unique stuff the Fair had; such as games, food stands, decoration/sponsorship stands, and a stage for stand up comedy and karaoke. However one person who was attending this festival wasn't really as happy as the others, it was Dr Neo Cortex. No one really knew why he was sad, but then Stealth Elf notices the reformed scientist looking depressed and asks "Hey Cortex, is something about the festival not making you happy?" Then Cortex replies "No it's not the festival I'm upset about Elf, it's...it's about what tomorrow is..."

With such curiosity, the green, elf ninja then asks "Why? What's tomor-..." before she remembered and realized that the next day was the anniversary of a very tragic day in history and continued her statement "Oh...right..." In such sadness Cortex exclaims "It's just so depressing to hear that so many people were either injured or killed during that incident..." before crying a bit. Stealth Elf felt bad for Cortex and then replied "Cortex, I know that it was a tragic event, and it effected so many people around the world, it even effected characters like us! But the good news is that after that happened, the many people of the world helped out those who were either effected or injured on the day of the incident, and they even honored those who died on that day too, because those people of the world believed in each other that they could do a great favor for the world!" Cortex then stopped crying and asked "They helped them? Because they believed?" Elf then says "Yes, because if one person believes in another person, than many other people would believe in that certain person as well!"

Then music began playing in the background before the kind-hearted ninja began to sing

Stealth Elf: **If Just One Person believes in you, deep enough and strong enough, believes in you, hard enough and long enough. Before you knew it, someone else would think, "If he can do it, I can do it," making it...**

Then Lapis Lazuli, being one of the many people to hear Stealth Elf singing joined in

Stealth Elf and Lapis: **Two Whole People who believe in you, deep enough and strong enough, believe in you, hard enough and long enough. There's bound to be some other person who believes in making it a threesome...**

Then Cedric joins in as well

Stealth Elf, Lapis, and Cedric: **Making it three, people you can say, believe in me! And if three whole people...**

Then Numbuh 5 joins in

Stealth Elf, Lapis, Cedric, and Numbuh 5: **Why not four? And if four whole people...**

Then the rest of the crowd of characters attending the festival joins in

Everyone: **Why not more, and more, and more? And when all those people believe in you, deep enough and strong enough, believe in you, hard enough and long enough, it stands to reason, you yourself would start to see what everybody sees in you! And maybe even you can believe you...too!**

SMC saw the whole thing and was proud of singing such a great song to honor those who died in the tragic event and for those who helped out in that event too

"What a good song, I knew you guys would do something to honor the tragic event!" He said with a smile before everyone saw him and cheered. Stealth Elf ran up to him and asked "Tell us SMC, was it really a good song?" Then the young knight replied "It was phenomenal, you all did a phenomenal job!" Then she said to him "That's what I like to hear~" before kissing him on the cheek. SMC's cheeks were blushing red, but afterwards he then said to the entire crowd "I'm glad that you all could make it to the Diamond Island annual Fall Fair, it is such a great way to celebrate the start of the final four months of the year, a.k.a., my four most favorite months of the year. Now without ado, let's get the karaoke started!" As everyone cheered while the scene fades out

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter of Dimension Crossers was made in honor of those who died on September 11th 2001, and also for those who helped take good care of the victims who were effected by this event as well.


End file.
